Ocarina of time
by Zeldafan68
Summary: This is just a rewritten form of Zelda: Ocarina of time. Please, no flames because this is my first time doing a story like this. Oh, and Link does talk in this.
1. Chapter 1

_Ocarina of Time: Chapter one_

_I stood in front of a wall that extended forever in either direction, when the wooden part of it lowered, revealing a girl fleeing on a majestic white horse. I ran away, narrowly escaping its galloping. The girl looked at me, fear evident in her eyes. Once they faded into the distance, I heard another horse snort behind me. I whirled around, seeing a man on a black horse. He raised his hand, readying a bolt of magic. He let it fly, and it came closer…closer…_

"Can Hyrule's future truly depend on such a lazy boy?"

I said something real intelligent.

"Uhhhh…"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, looking for the source of the voice. It revealed itself in the form of a female blue fairy. I froze, eyes wide.

"I'm Navi! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on!"

I smiled, and she flew next to my face.

"He's summoned you, so let's get going, right now!"

I nodded, and she flew by the door. I walked out, blinded by the sun.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!"

I grinned, climbing down my ladder.

"Good morning, Saria!"

"You got a fairy! It's so great to see that you have a fairy, Link!"

"I have to go, Saria, I've been summoned.""You have? That's quite an honor! Oh, but wait. I heard Mido isn't letting anyone through. Try the tunnel by the sword training and see if you can't find a weapon. The forest has been dangerous lately."

"Right."

I walked over there, and crawled into the tunnel, and ran for the clearing where I could see a chest faintly. I opened it, revealing the Kokiri Sword. I strapped it to my back, and headed back out. "You still need a shield, try the store.""Right."By now, I was getting fed up with Mido. I pulled out my savings, relieved when I saw I had exactly forty rupees. I bought the wooden shield, and strapped it to my back as well.

"Now Mido must let you pass!"

I ran to the area of the Deku tree's grove, and Mido assessed my equipment.

"Even with that stuff a wimp is still a wimp. Geez, how'd you get to be the favorite of the great deku tree AND Saria?!"

He grumbled while moving out of the way.

I ran through, and the Great Deku tree greeted me.

"Navi…Thou hast returned…"

"Link…welcome…"

I knelt, and he said:

"No need to stand on ceremony, Link. I have been cursed…I need you to break the curse…Are you ready?"I nodded.

"Good, then enter…Navi, guide Link through his quest…And Link…Listen well to her words of wisdom…"

"I will."

I entered the Deku tree, and was almost chomped in half by a Deku Baba. I slashed it down with my newfound sword, and noticed a web that I could see through. I looked down, and Navi inhaled.

"Looks like there's a room under there. We can't get to it though…"

I looked up, seeing vines climbing to a level right above the web.

"Let's go, Link."

"Right."

I ran up the ladder, and climbed up the vines, seeing a spider charge at me, and bit my side before I could drop down.

"Agh!"

I let go, and clutched the wound.

"Link, let me help!"

"Okay…"

She wrapped the wound tightly in linens, and I entered the nearby door with a platform leading to a large chest. I leapt onto the platform, and felt it shake. I leapt off, landing on the other platform right before the one I was on a minute ago crumbled. I opened the chest, finding a slingshot complete with thirty Deku seeds.

"Link, Look up there!"

I looked, and saw a ladder being suspended by a spider web. I took aim with my newfound weapon, and shot it down. I exited the room, and got an idea. I aimed a Deku seed at a spider, and it fell down, dying. I shot down the rest, and climbed up. I noticed a shadow on the platform that I was about to jump off. I leapt back just as an enormous spider nearly attacked me. I slashed at it's stomach, and it died in a poof of purple smoke.

"Let's go."

I nodded, and jumped off the ledge, falling through the web and landing safely in water. I swam to a platform, seeing a web and a unlit torch. I leapt onto the switch, turning on the torch. I lit up a Deku stick I had found in the grove, and jumped across, burning the web. I entered the next room, and sighed in exhaustion. There was a platform going under some spikes. I looked in the water, finding a switch. I jumped in, wincing as the spider bite reacted with the water. I dove, pushing down the switch, and thus lowering the water level. I leapt back on land, leapt onto the platform, and leapt on the other side of the room. I slashed down another skulltula, and pushed the block until I could climb it to reach the next room. I was met with a Deku scrub. It spat a Deku ut atme, and I deflected it with my shield. It ran around the room, and I caught it.

"Forgive me! If I give you a hint will you let me go?"

It continued after I nodded.

"You will never beat my brothers ahead if you don't do it in the correct order! The order is…two three one. Twenty three is number one. Got it?"I nodded, and exited through the next door. I approached the next door, but bars had closed it off. I lit all the torches, and the bars lifted. I entered the next room, when I heard strange grunting sounds. I quickly lit the web guarding a hole, and crawled through the hole, narrowly avoiding an attack from the monster. I saw a block that could be pushed into the lower layer, and I did so. I lit another Deku stick and litl the web beneath me. I fell through, and landed safely in water. I swam across, the spider's bit really weakening me. I saw three Deku scrubs guarding a door.

"Two three one, Link."

"Right."

I defeated the one in the middle, then the one on the right, then the one on the left, which I caught.

"How did you know our secret?! It's so annoying that I must give the secret of Queen Gohma to you! Strike her down with your sword when she's stunned. Oh Queenie…Sorry about that!"

I entered the door, and it shut behind me, becoming barred. I heard shuffling above me, and looked up, seeing an enormous parasite.

"Queen Gohma..."

I dodged her when she hit the ground in front of me, and threw a deku nut at her, stunning her. I slashed away at her eye, and she shook it off, and climbed the wall. I brought out my slingshot, and shot her down, slashing at her eyes again. She squirmed, screaming at the sky before exploding in a ray of evil light, leaving behind a heart-shaped stone. I picked it up, and my spider bite disappeared, and all my lost energy was restored.


	2. Chapter 2

A blue light surrounded me, and I tilted my head back. I floated upwards, appearing on the outside of the Deku Tree.

"Link…Though your efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started… Will you listen to what I have to say? I do not have much time left."

"Of course.""An evil man put this curse on me…This man wanted the power required for access to the sacred realm…"

A vision appeared to me.

Before there was any life on Hyrule, three golden goddesses descended into the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, with her flaming arms shaped the land, creating the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the world, and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore created all the life forms that would uphold this law. Their labors done and duties fulfilled, the three goddesses departed for the heavens, leaving the Triforce in the place where they departed."

I backed out of the vision.

"When you said you were doomed…you can't die, not like this!"

Tears cascaded down my cheeks, and Navi tried to comfort me.

"Do not grieve for me, child. Stand tall. I have been able to tell you about these important matters."

I looked at him, and nodded, trying my best to choke back the tears.

"Look for the princess of Hyrule. She will know what to do, Link…"

"Navi…I entreat…ye…good…bye…"

"We go to the castle, Link."

I walked away, and Navi followed."Link, what did you do?! The great Deku tree, did he…Die?"

I looked down.

"It's all your fault! You're banished from the forest!"

"Mido, no I didn't-"

"Get out of my sight!"

I ran for the exit from the forest, and Saria caught me.

"Mido, Link would never do that!"

"See for yourself."

"No, Mido. His death wasn't Link's fault!"

The other Kokiri sided with Mido, so I was forced out, Saria following me onto the bridge.

"I'm sorry Link. I'll prove your innocence. In the meantime, take this."

She handed me her Ocarina, and I gave her a hug.

"I'll return, Saria…"

"Not until I clear things up."

"Right."

I put the ocarina in my infinity pouch, and it disappeared.

"Thank you Saria. I'll take good care of it."

"You'd better."

I left, and gasped.

"Navi, look! This field's huge!"

She was just as breath taken as I was.

"It truly is big."

"Link! up here! Hoot!"

I looked up, and saw an owl."You'll find the castle straight ahead. But beware if you don't make it by nightfall, for stalchild will appear and hurt you to no end!"

"Thanks…I guess."

I ran straight ahead, seeing the wall I had seen in my dream. "No way…"

I entered just as night fell. The drawbridge rose, and I ran inside. I ran past a red-haired girl, and she stopped me.

"Heehee! Going to the castle? Will you help me find my dad? If you look for him, I'll give you this!"

She handed me a chicken egg, and I nodded.

"Okay. I'll help find him."

"Thanks! By the way, your clothes are sort of different. You wouldn't happen to be a fairy boy from the forest?"

"I am."

"Cool! I'm Malon. My dad owns the ranch. Good luck getting him awake!"

I laughed, and headed for the castle, sneaking by some guards. I finally reached a spot where a man was sleeping, and the chicken egg started to shake. A Cuccoo hatched out of it, and I made it crow. The man snapped awake, and looked at me.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"I'm Link. You're Talon, right? Malon sent me to look for you."

"Oh goddesses! I messed up bad! She's going to really let me have it!"

He ran off.

"Odd fellow."

I pushed the blacks until they stacked on top of each other, and jumped to a drain on the side of the castle. I crawled through, and saw a courtyard full of guards. I dove under a hedge, and snuck by the first set of guards. The next set of guards were a little more tricky. I snuck behind one, and ran for the next area. I climbed a wood beam, going right over another guard. I snuck past several more until I reached the courtyard. I walked up to a girl watching something through the window.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you?! How did you get past the guards?!"

She calmed down when she saw Navi.

"Is that…a fairy?"

"Then…then… You don't happen to have the spiritual stone of the forest, do you? That green and shining stone…do you have it?"

I nodded.

"Just as I thought!"

"Really?""Yes. I had a dream. In the dream, there were storm clouds shrouding all of hyrule in darkness. But then a ray of light chased the clouds away, leading to a figure holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy…Yes. I thought you might be the one."

She gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got carried away by my story and didn't even introduce myself! I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule."

"I'm Link."

"Link? Strange…It sounds somehow…familiar. Okay, then Link! I'll tell you a story passed down by generations! But you must promise not to tell ANYONE."

"I promise."

"Good. The legend goes like this."

"When the goddesses left the Triforce, they left it with the power of granting a wish. If a pure heart has his wish granted, the sacred realm with become a paradise. If one with an evil heart has his wish granted, the sacred realm becomes a haven for evil. The entrance to the sacred realm is in castle town in the temple of time."

"You must go collect the three spiritual stones, Link. I will protect the other key part, the Ocarina of Time, with all my power. He shall not have it. Together, we will stop Ganondorf and his evil intentions."

"Okay."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was spying through the window just now. The other symbol in my dream…the storm clouds…must symbolize that man in there!"

I looked, and she asked:

"See that man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos. He swears allegiance to my father, but I am sure he is not sincere. He must be after nothing less than the Triforce. He has such terrifying power…"

The man looked straight at me. I looked away quickly.

"…Oh, did he see you? Don't worry. He has no idea what we're planning…yet."

"Planning?"

"Yes. I have told my father about my dream but he did not believe it was a prophecy…Link, we are the only hope for Hyrule! Please!"

"Okay.""Thank you. My attendant will show you the way out."

I started to leave, seeing a woman with white hair and red eyes.

"Everything is as the princess predicted…My role in her dream was to teach the royal family's melody to the one from the forest…I have been playing this song for Zelda since she was a baby."

She played a couple of notes on a hidden ocarina, and I copied on Saria's gift.

"Good. I'll escort you out, for there would be trouble if you get caught by the guards."

"Okay."

She led me out past the guards and onto Hyrule field.

"You're a courageous boy…you're heading on a big new adventure, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Across the river is Kakiriko village. That is where I was born and raised. Head there and at the mountain you will find the gorons, who hold the second spiritual stone, the spiritual stone of fire. All right, we're counting o you!"


End file.
